


The Omega Spark Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, I love sheriff Stillinski, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, mentions past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: John lived a sad and lonely life after the death of his wife, until one day when he noticed someone had breaking into his home while he was at work.





	The Omega Spark Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Omega Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309583) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> A BIG Thank You and just to let you know I LOVE reading your stories.
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
